It's work
by windnature
Summary: He was so tired, and although the couple of hours of sleep he would receive on that night wasn't much, it would at least calm his nerves a bit post canon Royai


Riza carefully laid their infant son into his crib. Aamir wasn't a difficult child, unlike most newborns are said to be. He was usually quite, giving his mother a thoughtful expression as she feed or washed him. There was the occasional whimper, but nothing lasting a longer than a few moments. The mother smiled as she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, allowing the tips of her fingers to graze gently through his hair. "Good Night." she whispered lovingly as she stepped quietly out his room. He would sleep most of the night, but checking on him every so often was apart of Riza's nightly routine. Her son's crying from his parents was quite rare in the last eight weeks that he had been home and many suggested she should be concern, which of course she wasn't. Nothing was wrong with her son, he was perfect just the way he was. Like his father

_Speaking of which_

She could remember leaving her husband in his study a few hours before. The newest leader of Amestris was working on important documents he brought home. He was more than frustrated, but promise he would work what he could out before retiring to bed. The blonde held her robe tightly against her frame as she walked into his study (She would have to call someone about the constant draft that seemed to float into their house). Roy was crouched over his desk, his pen seeming motionless in his hand. From his muttering and the empty coffee mug, Riza could see he was stuck. She approached him and began to rub his back and shoulders. "Perhaps you should take a break." she suggested, "Maybe sleep on it for a couple of hours." Roy sighed taking his wife's hand into his own, "You're right, but after I finish this last document." he promised bringing her slender hand to his lips. "I'll stay here." she reassured him, moving away from behind his chair to lean against his desk. She hope he wouldn't be working for too much longer. He was so tired, and although the couple of hours of sleep he would receive on that night wasn't much, it would at least calm his nerves a bit.

After placing the final document onto the top of the pile, Roy closed the dusty colored folder it was placed in and put the items into his briefcase. He sighed extending his arm to encircle around his wife's waist. He brought her in front of him, resting his forehead against her abdomen. The remains of her pregnancy still present though Roy didn't mind it. Though she wouldn't admit it, Riza was a little conscious about her appearance. Her body was much softer than what it had been previously and she didn't feel as appealing as she had before. It wasn't as if she was so focused on her looks, but from what she had been told by Miriam, her apprehensions were quite normal and she had nothing to worry about. _I see the way Roy looks at you Riza joon_, Miriam would often tease with a playful wink. With everything going on their lives (including the birth of their son), there was little alone time the couple had. even now, feeling the the warmth of breath against her was nice, but Roy was tired and had needed his rest. She waited this long, being patient for a while wouldn't hurt.

His grip around her became tighter as he pulled her closer. Riza exhaled softly, resting her hands in his dark hair. Roy's raven's strains were soft against her finger tips as she massaged his scalp. She hoped this would at least relieve some of the stress that he was experiencing. He seemed to be responding to her ministrations as she could feel him actually relaxing. "Better?" she asked tenderly. He didn't say anything, but pressed a lingering kiss to the fabric rested over her stomach. Riza smiled, finally resting her hands, "It's time for bed." she reminded him softly.

"Not just yet." There was something in his voice that most people wouldn't know to pay attention to, but Riza knew exactly what he was talking about. Before she could say anything, her husband managed to pick her legs up and balanced the rest of her body against his desk. _This she wasn't expecting_

She release her hold on his hair and used the palms of her hands to rest against the cedar desk she was now sitting on atop of. Her husband's lips slowly worked their way up her upper thigh. She assumed he noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. It wasn't as if she was planning for this to happen, she usually didn't wear undergarments to sleep. Riza inhaled sharply as she felt his tongue slowly enter inside of her. Her hold on the desk became tighter as he continued on. He was teasing, but being sure to be thorough. She bit on her lip, doing her best to stay silence with their son sleeping in the next took off her robe, trying to reduce the burning sensation deep within her that was threatening to cause her to explode. Riza was still quite sensitive from their son's birth and knew she wouldn't be able to take much long. Knowing this fact, Roy finally pulled away and with one swift move laid his wife across his desk with him hovering over her.

Flushed and breathing hard, Riza looked into his sultry dark eyes. He smiled, resting his hand against her cheek. She could see how badly he had missed her, and though physically they hadn't been that far apart, intimately they'd become so distant. Riza didn't like it anymore than he did, but perhaps now their need to be with one another could be finally met. Roy leaned in to kiss her, tasting the remnants of her on his lips. She didn't mind it though, it was just a reminder of the lengths her husband would go just to please her. She returned the same urgency with her kisses to him. The hand that cupped her face trailed down her neck and shoulder, gliding along the curve of her waist until stopping at the hem of her nightgown.

Knowing how eager he was, Roy simply pushed the clothing that was covering her legs up to her hips. She took off his unbutton shirt as he unzipped his pants and pushed down the clothing covering his lower half onto the floor. Positioning himself properly, her husband leaned in once more to kiss her passionately as he entered inside of her. He managed to muffle out her whimpers as she clawed at his back. Their bodies moved in perfect unison as they made love. There wasn't any need to tell him what she needed, through so many years together, Roy knew what his wife desired. Rather if they are fighting for their lives or simply expressing how much they truly loved one another, such communication between them.


End file.
